


i've lost control and i don't want it back

by disneylou



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneylou/pseuds/disneylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elementary school pta meetings and hushed whispers in the computer lab. quite a way to find your soulmate, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm going numb, i've been hijacked

**Author's Note:**

> chapter and work title are from the panic! at the disco song "[nicotine](www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkBxcmxWKAA)". this is one of the more interesting fics i've written but i hope you enjoy!

“Almost finished with your breakfast?” Mark smiled and grabbed the empty bowl, placing it into the sink, turning toward his toddler as she fumbled with the place mat on the dining table. “Eva? What's wrong?” Mark bent to Eva's height and she bit her lip.

“I don't wanna go to school.” Eva mumbled, her lip trembling, “I wanna stay here with you, Daddy.” she pouted and Mark wiped a tear from her red cheeks.

“I know, Ev, but it's gonna be fine. Daddy'll be there as soon as the bell rings, okay? Then we can watch your favorite cartoon.” he booped his daughter's nose and she giggled, “There's my cutie pie.” Mark picked Eva up and pushed in the chair, tickling her. Eva squealed happily and Mark let her down,

“Go get your backpack, sweetheart.” he smiled down at her as she rushed up the stairs and came back bag slung over her small shoulders. Mark gripped Eva's hand, keys in the other as he led her out of the home, twirling her after she gushed about her pink tutu (that she begged for when they went shopping).

“You ready Eva?” he asked his daughter, watching her nod and buckle herself into her booster seat. “You're almost old enough for the regular car, baby.” he chuckled and Eva's eyes lit up, clapping her hands.

Mark backed out of his driveway and made his way to the small elementary school. Parking in the unloading zone, he grabbed Eva's bag and opened her door, bowing, “Your highness.” he hummed as she jumped from the car, Eva smiling when her sparkly converse glistened in the morning sun.

He handed her backpack to her and took her hand, walking with her to her room. “You're gonna have the best day, today, Ev. I promise.” Mark kissed her forehead and she kissed him back, making his heart swell with fondness over his 5 year old.

“Mr. Fischbach?” Mark smiled at Eva and watched her skip into class, Mark stood and fixed his tie, clearing his throat when the assumed teacher smiled at him.

God, he was hot. Mark ran his hands through his hair and took the teacher's hand, “You can call me Mark.. and you must be the teacher?” he asked.

“Oh! No.. I'm just the aid. I'm Dan by the way.” the taller man responded, looking around once the bell rang, greeting some kids who were a tad bit late, “Your daughter's Eva, yeah?”

Mark nodded and watched Dan back into class, “Nice meeting you, Mark.”

“You too Dan.”

Mark made his way back outside of the school, blushing and trying not to look too fucking starstruck.

x 

Mark was one of the first parents in front of Dan's door and he bent down to hug Eva when she rushed out of the room. 

"How was the first day, sweetheart?" Mark asked, watching his kid beam as she gushed about her day.

"Go play with your friends for a little bit, Daddy'll be right back." Mark stood and waited for Eva to disappear into the school yard before turning to the taller man. "Dan, hi!"

Danny motioned Mark to come inside the class, "Eva is such a doll. She's honestly so sweet. I assumed she gets her manners from her father." he complimented, smiling when Mark blushed and shook his head.

“No, no, that’s all her mom.” Mark shook his head and clasped his hands together.

“Where is Eva’s mom?”

Mark looked down at his shoes and chuckled nervously.

“Oh my god, I’m so, so, sorry Mark.. I didn’t mean to pry.” Dan rested his hand on the man’s shoulder, giving Mark that warm feeling again.

"No worries, actually." Mark smiled at Dan and waved, leaving the curly haired man to blush and settle in a desk chair.

"Daddy! I drew you something!" Mark bent down and gripped Eva's drawing, kissing her cheeks, "This is wonderful, babygirl. I'll hang it up as soon as we get home."

x

"Daddy?" Eva asked as Mark hung up his coat in his bedroom. 

He turned to look at his daughter and sat on the bed, "Yes, sweetheart?" He began to pull off his shoes, grunting and falling flat on the bed to which Eva decided to hop on the bed with him. 

"Do you like Mr. Dan?" she asked, giving Mark her innocent pouty lips. "Cause I like him to! But I mean.. like, like."

Mark sat up and placed Eva along with Mr. Snickers (her stuffed cat) on his lap, "What do you know about like, like, Missy?"

Eva shrugged. "June told me. She said she like liked Bobby."

Mark hummed and chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face, "Well, I like Mr. Dan but maybe not like, like." he lied, kissing Eva's nose. 

"It's okay if you do, Daddy! I'll still love you." she smiled, sliding off of Mark's lap and rushed into the living room to continue watching her cartoons. 

Soon, Mark joined her on the couch, a bowl of dry Cheerios in his lap, "What happened today at school?"

Eva gripped her stuffed cat and took in a mouthful of Cheerios, waited until she was finished chewing and then answered, "Coloring and Mr. Dan read us a story."

"A story? What type of story."

"The one you tell me at night night. The one about the girl and she eats cake."

Mark chuckled, "Alice in Wonderland?"

Eva's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Alice.. there's a lot of big words in there. Like.. pick-ulier."

"Peculiar, baby?"

Eva nodded and yawned, wiping her eyes, "Sleepy."

Mark placed the bowl of half eaten cereal on the coffee table, "Bath time? Bubbles or no bubbles?" he asked her, picking her up and taking her to the bathroom.

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles it is sweetheart."

Eva insisted that she should be the one to pull the handle and run the water, like a big girl. Soon enough, she was practically falling asleep in the warm water so Mark dried her off and got her into her favorite PJs. 

He walked her to her room, which was adorned with stuffed animals and toys all over the floor.

Tucking her into her bed, Mark pushed a loose hair from her face and sang to her. Continuing to do so as he quietly cleaned her room.

"I love you Eva." Mark whispered, smiling as he turned on the nightlight, "I won't let anything happen to you.. I promise."


	2. i taste you on my lips

“Morning, Ms. Thompson.” Dan smiled, gripping his thermos as he sipped the coffee from it. Placing his back down on his chair, he sat down to take out his book.

“Who’s the cute guy with the daughter?” the teacher asked, batting her fake eyelashes at Dan who blushed, almost choking on his coffee. “Mr. Fischbach?”

Dan cleared his throat, “He wanted me to call him Mark. So, yeah.. Mark.”

Ms. Thompson rolled her eyes, “He’s so into you, Daniel.” she chuckled, writing down a few things onto the whiteboard as well as taping up a few vowels onto it.

“He isn’t. You’re just delusional, Shelly.” Dan placed a few papers into a folder. “He isn’t.” he lowered his voice as some of the kids began to file into class.

“You’ve talked to him for a while now, Dan. You need your lights fixed, ask him about it. Maybe he can give you some pointers and then ask him out for coffee.” Shelly chuckled, watching him blush.

“Shut up, Shell, I swear to god.” he huffed, blushing even harder when he spotted the young man walk up the stairs along with his daughter.

“He’s right there, Danny. Talk to him.”

Dan huffed and leaned more toward the door, waiting for him to say goodbye to Eva.

“I’ll see to you later, Ev!” Mark smiled, watching Eva rush into the classroom. He started to turn but stopped when Dan called him out and pulled him to the side.

“Mark, hey.. do you happen to know anyone who can change some lights?” he asked, biting his lip.

Mark smiled and ran his hands through his hair, “You’re talking to him.” he smiled and chuckled, stumbling when Dan hugged him happily. 

“That’s amazing, Mark! Can you come tomorrow? Saturday?” Dan asked, chuckling. “Sorry.. I’m being too all over the place.”

Mark shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, Dan.” he smiled and wrote down his number on his crumbled notepad. “Call me about times, yeah?”

Dan placed the paper into his pocket and waved as Mark trotted down the stairs, leaving Dan to blush and follow after the children in his class.

The following Saturday, Dan was anxious to see Mark. Ever since the shorter man waltzed into the school with the cutest little five year old, he was thinking of nothing else. It was so hard to get him out of his mind. 

Especially how his t-shirts fit him so nicely and how his jeans outline his legs and how much him and his daughter look alike. Even his messy hair looked amazing. He was amazing.

Dan’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car’s brakes and the familiar sound of the door being closed.

“Daddy? Where are we?” Oh! He brought Eva. Dan opened the door and rushed down the stairs to greet Mark and his daughter, smile plastered on his face. 

“Thank you so much for coming on such late notice, Mark,” Dan greeted the other man as Mark pulled his tools from his truck, “and hello there, Eva.” he addressed, giving the young girl a high five and watched her climb the steps into his home after cookies were mentioned.

“Eva loves cookies.” Mark snickered and pulled on his tool belt, sauntering up to Dan’s home. “Where are the lights?”

Dan pointed to the porch light as well as a few more on the side, “How long is it gonna take?” he asked.

Mark hummed and pulled his impact driver from his belt and unfastened a few bolts, “Seeing that whoever put these in did them by hand and they did a horrible job..” he huffed and pulled a rusty bolt from the wall, “A few hours. Do you mind watching Eva for a bit?”

Dan nodded and waved to Mark as he stepped off the ladder, writing down something on a notepad.

“Where’s Daddy?” Eva asked, looking up from her cartoons over at Dan. 

He smiled and settled next to her on the couch, taking a bite of a cookie, “He’s fixing the lights. He’s an electrician, you know?”

“Electrician? What’s that?”

“It’s a man or woman who can fix things like lights or things with lights in them.” Dan explained, watching the young girl furrow her brows in thought.

“Like the TV?” Eva asked, looking back up at Dan. He nodded, giving her another high-five, “You’re super smart, Ev.”

“Mark?” Dan called from the screen door, a couple of water bottles in his hands, “I wanted to see if you wanted some w--”

Dan was stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell upon Mark’s sweaty biceps, the muscles glistening in the setting sun. “Yeah, Dan?”

The older man cleared his throat as Mark stepped down from the ladder, hands resting on his hips, making his damn muscles flex involuntarily. “I brought you some, uh, w-water.” he stammered.

Mark gave a smile and took the water, taking a long drink from the bottle and pulled off his gloves, “One more light. Then I’ll be out of your hair!” his eyes flickered to the window, “How’s Eva?”

Dan chuckled and bit his lip, “She’s asleep, actually! After we watched Hercules, she passed out.”

Mark smiled and screwed in the last bulb and watched the lights flick on when it was dark enough, “Nice!”

Dan clapped his hands and hugged Mark who stumbled back a bit, “H-How much is it?” he hummed, moving his hair from his face.  
The other man shook his head and fixed his glasses, “Nothing at all, just thank you so much for watching Eva. She loves you so much.”

Dan blushed and bit his lip, pressing his lips to Mark’s wrapping his arms around his shoulders, humming happily when Mark kissed back. 

Pulling away, Mark cocked a brow, “You didn’t even take me on a date first.” Dan’s head tilted back in laughter, “Well, I guess that’s what we’ll have to do next weekend.”

“Italian, wine, my place?” Mark hummed, licking his lip.

Dan nodded and gave Mark another peck, “Of course.”

“Daddy?” Eva whined from the door, wiping her eyes as she stumbled down the stairs, “I wanna go home.”

Mark released his hold onto Dan to scoop up Eva and kiss her cheeks, “Are you?” She nodded and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for everything, Dan. You have my number, yeah?” Mark asked, walking to the car as he slowly took off his toolbelt.

“Yeah. See you next weekend?” Dan asked, chuckling and waving at Mark as he made his way into his home. Dan was going under.

And he sure as hell didn’t want to come back up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/uforaptor) and [tumblr](http://uforaptor.tumblr.com/)! i'll take requests for drabbles and even fic ideas!


End file.
